


The Dinner Test

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Art, Artists, Bisexual, College AU, Date Night, Dinner, Experiment, First Date, M/M, Questioning, Senior year, Small Talk, college kids, restaurant, slight angst, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Locus is trying to cope with being more aware about his bisexuality. And Sister knows just the man to help with the job.
Relationships: Kaikaina Grif | Sister & Lavernius Tucker, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Lavernius Tucker
Kudos: 9





	The Dinner Test

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my college AU (and a ship prompt)! The gang are seniors at the university.

"Kai, why?" Tucker was sprawled out on their apartment couch. "I don't _want_ to do that." 

"Aw come on you big baby!" Kai kept pressuring him from the kitchen. "It's _one_ night. One dinner with a hunk of a man-" 

"But I don't like men!" Tucker whined, his feet up on the opposite end of the sofa and a can of soda in his hand. "What if he.... _expects_ anything?" 

"Oh, he's not going to!" Kai turned around and, with ease, balanced multiple trays of cookies coming from the oven and taking them to the dining room table. "It's just a one on one dinner with another guy, no big deal." 

Tucker rolled his eyes, setting down his video game controller. " _Fine._ But the second he touches me, I'm outta there."

* * *

A mere 45 minutes later, Tucker sat across a restaurant table from Sam Ortez, a fellow senior with a major in English Literature. He was known as the strong and silent type among the group of estranged friends, and tonight showcased that as he sat tall and quiet at the booth. 

"So..." Tucker awkwardly spoke, looking down at the bread rolls the hostess gave them. Sam merely shrugged before taking a roll and some butter. 

"How are your classes?" Sam asked. He was familiar with Tucker and his friends at Blue House - Tucker was Isaac's rival in fencing. And of course, Isaac _never_ shut up about it. 

"Oh, classes? Uhm, they're good I guess..." Tucker wasn't used to making small talk with men, he usually saved that for the chicks he was trying to pick up after using an awful pick-up line. "Boring stuff. Like Health." 

"What about your major courses? Are those at least fun?" Sam asked, buttering his warm roll before taking a bite. HIs stoic face barely changed expression. 

"Yeah but....we don't draw chicks! It's the whole reason I picked the major!" Tucker exasperated before Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"You....picked your major...based on the ability to draw... _chicks._ " Sam repeated, making sure his ears weren't hallucinating from how nervous he was. 

"That, and the art department is usually all women!" Sam produced a slight chuckle to Tucker's comment. "What's so funny??" 

"Well I guess Sig and Franklin are women too in your eyes." Sam maneuvered his face to give a small smirk. Tucker furrowed his brow. 

"No...I...." Tucker tried to course correct but it was too late. Sam had already shook his head and leaned back in the booth seat. 

"You are quite an interesting bunch." Sam commented, attempting to move the subject away from Tucker's decision making skills. "Sig's obsession with fire is....concerning at the least." 

"Yeah, I don't really have classes with him since I'm Fine Art with a focus in Life Drawing. He's uh....more _varied_." Tucker widened his eyes while looking down, playing with the fork and napkin set on the table. 

"Yes...wasn't his most recent exhibition showcasing burned book pages?" Sam raised a brow. He very well knew art was subjective, given that his one roommate was also an artist, but Sigmund's tastes were....questionable. 

"Yeah, something like that. I don't really pay attention to Sigma though." 

"Because you're focusing on the ladies?" Sam raised another brow. 

Tucker sputtered, unsure how to answer. "Well I mean, it _is_ part of the class..." 

"Sure." Sam wasn't convinced, but the conversation was put to a halt when their food came to the table. Sam properly thanked the waitress as Tucker was already salivating at the mouth, barely waiting for his food to be set down at the table before starting to eat. Sam, for once in his life, gave a short chuckle, digging into his steak and potatoes. The two ate quietly, not really conserving much as they enjoyed their meals. Tucker kept glancing up at Sam's rather relaxed face before darting his eyes away, afraid to be caught looking. Sam was still a rather scary individual. 

Tucker chowed down on his chicken parm, surprisingly enjoying the company of Sam. The two were both very different in a lot of ways, but Tucker appreciated Sam's ability to be blunt and true to himself. Sam cleared his throat, reaching for his glass of water. 

"I...wanted to thank you for having dinner with me." Sam's eyes moved rapidly, obviously nervous. 

"Oh uh...sure dude, anytime. This was actually kinda fun." Tucker gave a genuine smile and not one of his obnoxious smirks. Then his mind began wandering: "Why _did_ you want to have dinner?" 

"No reason." Sam quickly dismissed the question, going back to eating some broccoli. He was internally grateful that Kai didn't give away the details of this interaction, having confided in her about some sticky details of his personal life. Tucker stopped eating. 

"Dude, we've barely talked the last 4 years. And now you're asking me to dinner for 'no reason'. I don't buy it." Sam stayed quiet to Tucker's rebuttal, before releasing a rather heavy sigh. It was like he just let go a burden off his shoulders, or was about to. 

"I...it's personal. I...don't feel exactly comfortable disclosing why." His hands were folded neatly in front of him. One could easily mistake him for having military experience for how poised and near 'perfect' his movements were. 

Tucker blinked. "Okay, sure, fine. _Don't_ tell the guy you asked out on a date-" 

"It is _not_ a date." Sam bit back his tongue. "It's....an experiment..." 

"A...what?" 

"I'm not repeating myself. You have ears." 

Tucker squinted before going back to finish the chicken on his plate. He had some suspicions about why Sam orchestrated this meetup at a rather decent restaurant, but he kept quiet. 

"Want to...split the brownie?" Tucker awkwardly asked, biting back his own tongue. Sam looked up and blinked. 

"...fine. Say it." 

"Cuz I'd _love_ to split you, bow chicka bow wow." Tucker gave a cheap smirk. 

Sam sighed with a slight smile, trying his hardest not to laugh at Tucker's words. But yes, they did split the brownie dessert.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kai asked excitedly when Tucker returned to the house. She was lazing on the couch, the echoes of Blue Team Dungeons and Dragons echoing from David's room. 

"It went...not bad? For the record, I _still_ don't like men." 

"That wasn't the point, dummy." Kai kicked her feet off the coffee table and paused the show she was watching. "You just did Sam a _huge_ favor." 

"I can show you something huge, bow chicka bo-" 

"Lavernius, I'm serious." Kai cut him off, standing up, nearly matching his height. "He's uhm...questioning himself." 

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Is he...gay?" 

"Not entirely, but he thinks he might be bi at most. He didn't want me to tell you initially, afraid it would...'ruin' his experiment." Kai fiddled with Tucker's empty hand. 

"Wait...is that why he told me _not_ to tell Isaac about this?" 

"He told you that?" Kai batted her long lashes. "Oh dear..." She went for her phone. 

"Hold on, is something wrong?" Tucker was now beginning to slightly panic. 

Kai swiftly sent a message to Sam: _'Hey, Tucker said it went well! So? How are you feeling? Everything good?'_

* * *

Sam's phone buzzed next to him as he laid on his bed, silently crying into his pillow. His room was locked, the lights turned off. Isaac and Mason could be heard playing Halo in the living room with Terrence working on his senior exhibit sketches. They asked Sam where he went, he gave a cold answer and immediately hid in his room. No one suspected anything.

His experiment was successful. It proved he could have a good time with another man on a 'date', and even have a crush. 

It confirmed his worst fear: he had fallen in love with Isaac. 


End file.
